[unreadable] The University of Michigan Endocrinology and Metabolism Training Program, now in its forty-sixth year, educates postdoctoral trainees possessing MD and/or PhD degrees in preparation for future academic careers in the broad discipline of endocrinology and metabolism. The Training Program includes 37 faculty representing 10 different academic departments, all of whom have peer-reviewed, national research support. Training Program faculty encompass the full range of endocrinology and metabolism, from basic molecular biology of transcriptional regulation and hormone processing through integrative neuroendocrinology, to applied basic and clinical research and to health services research. The Training Program provides detailed, mentor-based training in experimental design, laboratory and clinical research techniques and methodology, and interpretation and analysis of results as applicable to the questions of cell and molecular biology, physiology, clinical physiology, clinical therapeutics, and health sciences research that confront the discipline of endocrinology and metabolism. Trainees with MD and/or PhD degrees are expected to complete 2 year training programs emphasizing individual research projects. Scientific interchange and collaboration between clinical and basic science mentors and trainees is emphasized. Research proposals are formally presented by the trainee and reviewed at the beginning of their first year, and annually thereafter, at a weekly Endocrine Research Conference attended by basic and clinical Training Program faculty. MD or PhD trainees with laboratory research projects are offered positions in the didactic Institutional Postgraduate Research Training Program in Cell and Molecular Biology. MD trainees with clinical research interest are encouraged to enroll in the UM NIH-supported K30 Training Program in Clinical Research. This 2-year program confers a MS degree in Clinical Research Design and Statistical Analysis through the Rackham School of Graduate Studies. Trainees are expected to apply for external peer-reviewed grant funding (NRSA or equivalent) at the end of their first year. Clinical trainees expend 30% of their effort in clinical training leading to sub-speciality Board eligibility in the ambulatory care and consult services of the Division of Endocrinology and Metabolism in the Department of Internal Medicine, with electives in Pediatric Endocrinology, Nuclear Medicine, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Endocrine Surgery, Neurosurgery and Urology. Due to significant expansion of research opportunities in our Program, we request an addition of 4 slots specifically aimed at training PhD or MD/PhD students in basic research [unreadable] [unreadable]